Gone to Hell
by Barnabeebaby
Summary: Dean is a demon now, Castiel is finally getting his grace back, and Sam doesn't know what to do. Dean as a demon is a wreck, he just doesn't seem to care about anything anymore, and when Sam tries to find a cure it all goes to hell.
1. Chapter 1

Sam Winchester had just lost his brother again. Even though it wasn't the first time Dean had died, it was just as painful because he probably would not come back again. When Crowley never showed up Sam kicked his supplies that were on the floor in frustration. His face was sticky from crying, and he felt the tears come back. What he had said earlier that year that he wouldn't do the same for his brother, he was so wrong. Why did he say that to him? He left the safe and went to his favorite spot in the library, sitting down and resting his head on his hands. Crowley walked up behind him with his little peppy skip.

"Hello Moose." Crowley startled the Winchester.

"Crowley? Where were you I was-"

"I know, I can not bring him back." Crowley watched as Sam's expression changed, from shocked to grief.

Crowley sat down in the chair nearest to him and polity put his hands on the table.

"Listen, I uh, need to explain something to you." Sam looked up at the king of hell.

"What?"

"Cain was not a demon even when he had the mark. He only became a demon when he died."

"Ok...So?" Sam shifted in his seat, not yet understanding what Crowley was getting at.

"Dean died with the mark."

"You...No...Please tell me you aren't saying what I think you're saying." Sam stood up, realization hitting him. "So where is he?!" He shouted when Crowley didn't respond.

"Where you left him probably." Crowley started playing with one of the papers that was laying on the table while Sam sprinted up the stairs and to the room where he had last saw his brother. He didn't go through the door, he stopped and thought for a second. He pulled his gun and and silently walked into the room to see his brother standing and looking in the opposite direction of Sam.

"Dean?" Sam muttered with fear in his voice.

"Sammy!" Dean turned around and grinned at his brother. Sam lowered the gun and still had doubt about his brother, so he didn't put it away.

"Dean, i'm so...Crowley told me about the mark...what it does..." Sam spat out but couldn't get the words out.

"Oh yeah? Well...Sorry bro." He chuckled and eyes flickered to black. Sam held his gun up again and looked away for a second, disturbed. "Sammy...I'm not going to-"

"I know! I just...Don't trust you!"

"...I understand Sammy. You shouldn't" He laughed.

"Follow me...please." Sam back away still pointing the gun. Dean shrugged and followed. "Whatever you say cowboy." Sam led Dean into a demon trap and sighed once his brother stood in it.

"A trap, really?" Dean grinned.

"Yeah. Really."

"You know I can- never mind." Dean walked around the inside of the trap in boredom. Sam took out his phone and called Castiel. Of course he did not respond, he was too busy with Metatron. With a sigh the only human in the room stared at Dean, walking around and observing him.

"Do you mind?" Dean asked with a sassy look. "I know i'm different now Sammy but that stare is just uncomfortable."

"Yeah i'm uncomfortable too, with this whole situation." Sam stopped walking and looked down. "You know what, fine. I'm still going to leave you in this trap until we get this figured out but I'll stop with the stare."

"Thank you." Dean nodded.

"Yeah...Uh Hey look i'm going to go grab something to eat and call Mrs. Tran. I'll be back in a bit, and Dean."

"Yeah?"

"Stay there don't try to leave."

"Alright." Sam left the room and Dean waited for him to leave before stepping out of the trap. The stupid thing doesn't work on a knight of hell. With a smirk drawn sharply on his face, the demon went to his room and grabbed his own cell phone. Then he went back down the stairs to the kitchen. "hmmm" Dean grumbled, curious if he was able to eat food while looking into the fridge. When he closed it and turned around he was shocked to be face to face with Castiel and another angel lurking further away. Castiel's eyes widened and he shoed the other angel away.

"Dean...?" Castiel looked closely into his eyes.

"uh, yeah, hey Cas." Dean tried to move away but his was cornered.

"I thought...you were...oh no..." Castiel back away.

"What?"

"You're a demon, Dean. I can tell. But you are Dean...I was scared this would happen." The used to be Angel looked pained. "The mark does...that..."

"Yeah I know. Uh, Cas any word about Metatron?" Dean changed the subject.

"Ah Yes he is heavily guarded in a prison cell up in Heaven." Castiel's expression changed to pride. "We uh, are well on our way to getting back to Heaven, Heaven."

"That's good, that's great Cas!" The demon walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look at you, big macho man helping dad pick up the kids." He chuckled and Castiel smiled at this.

"I'm glad you haven't changed..." The Winchester wandered around the room some.

"You too Cas. I do feel different."

"That is to be expected. You have fewer emotions now Dean, if any human ones other then joy." Wherever Dean walked Castiel's eyes followed.

"I know. For some odd reason its a relief." He sighed and gave the man a trusting look. "I just...feel better now in general."

"You look better." Castiel nodded and a small grin grew on his face, but Dean made it go away quickly when his eyes flickered to black.

"Ya think?"

Castiel's mouth opened when Sam walked into the room.

"DEAN! THERE YOU ARE!"

"Oh yeah sorry. That trap doesn't really work and I got distracted." Dean motioned towards Castiel. Sam's eyes averted to the man.

"You ok Cas?"

"Yes, Dean seems almost human aside from certain views and aspects. We were talking about Heaven." The man in the trench coat explained. The youngest brother looked relieved, and sat down in a chair nearby. Dean was admiring the fridge from afar with his eyes still black, and Castiel stared at him.

An angel walked into the room and tapped on Castiel's shoulder, but when his attention was not received the angel just whispered into his ear, then backed away. It took him a bit to process what he had just heard but then a grin appeared on his face. He turned and looked at Sam who was giving him a curious gaze.

"They found a way to break through, and to get my grace back."

"That's great!" Sam jumped up, happy to hear the news.

"Looks like dad isn't going to go childless ey Cas?" Dean turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you, I have to go immediately. Let me know if there is any trouble." He nodded and left.

Dean looked at his brother and his smile widened. "Sammy, nows the time for celebrating and bonding."

"Well..."

"Please?"

"Dean I know you are happy but-" Dean's grin turned to a deep frown and he growled.

"You annoying fuck." He punched Sam unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean Winchester, the man who survived Hell, had turned into the very thing he hated most. That killed him deep down, he didn't like that feeling. Why did he have a human emotion like that, he was so frustrated. He looked down at his brother who was passed out on the floor, with a bit of blood on his face. He felt bad, he didn't mean to do that, did he? The demon kicked his brother in anger. Ignore it, he shook the feeling off his back and dragged his brother into a nearby closet, then locked the door. He was not going to let Sam ruin the good news he heard. In all honesty he was being a downer to Dean. The demon decided to go out and get a drink at the nearest bar, since all the beers at his 'home' might actually hurt him now.

He sat down on a bar stool and placed his order, and while waiting for his drink he took a quick look around to see what pretty ladies might be around. He heard a flutter behind him and didn't even bother to look.

"Cas? You got your grace back fast." He took a sip of his drink that had just arrived. Castiel sat down on the seat next to Dean.

"Yeah, the process was nice and smooth. How are you feeling?" Castiel kept his eyes focused on Dean.

"Pretty good considering what happened." He took a quick look at the angel and then moved back to whatever he was staring at before.

"I'm surprised Sam let you come here." Castiel looked at the imaginary item Dean was looking at. "I'm confused as to what we are watching."

"Its a wall."

"Why are we staring at it then?"

"Look, Cas, Sam didn't let me come here." Dean and Castiel turned and faced each other.

"You left without permission?"

"What are you, a cop? I don't need permission." The demon chuckled at his own remark.

"Isn't Sam going to notice?"

"Yeah I should probably head back now." Dean winked at the angel. "Think I could hitch a ride?"

"Dean you-" Dean shushed Castiel with a finger in his face.

"Just once please, Cas, don't argue." Castiel chuckled and moved Dean's hand out of his face, and stood up.

"Okay okay, I'll take you back home but you have to buy me drink." Dean's smile grew and he nodded.

"Yeah, whatever you say pretty boy."

"You think i'm pretty?" Castiel sat back down and gave him a smile.

"...Yes Cas you are as pretty as a disney princess" Dean sarcastically said while shaking his head.

"Thank you" Castiel didn't seem to notice the sarcasm in Dean's voice, and Dean threw his head around in frustration.

"For pete's sake Cas Its an expression!"

"Disney princess?"

"No!"

* * *

When Dean and Castiel arrived at the bunker Sam had just busted through the door with just his body weight. Sam stumbled around, angry and had blood on his face, but when he saw Dean is when he really got pissed.

"Cas! Grab him!" Dean stood still when he heard these words and sighed, and Castiel hugged the demon from behind.

"Like this?"

"No! He knocked me out then locked me in the closet!" Sam grabbed his gun.

"Woah woah there, I'm sorry...I just lost control." Dean sighed, pushing the angel away.

"Sorry or not, it doesn't change the fact that you did that." Sam snorted and put his gun away. "Are we just going to take the heat from you or are you going to learn to control yourself?"

"I'll learn don't worry..."

The younger brother went to his bedroom and locked the door behind him. He sat on the edge of his bed and thought to himself for a bit about the situation. Knowing demons, no they wouldn't be able to control themselves, but Dean was not just a demon. He was human only a few days ago. Sam wiped the blood off his face and stood up, when he heard a gentle knock on his door. Carefully and slowly he opened it. He didn't know why but he was scared of what was behind it. A sense of relief washed over him when it was just simple Castiel. "Cas..." Sam sighed as he let the angel in and then lock to door again. Castiel sat down on the floor and Sam went back to where he was sitting on his bed before.

"Dean is not alright." Sam let the words pour out "He is a demon, he punched me down for no reason, he...he isn't okay Cas."

"I know. He seems to be putting up a front that he is ok. I can see through it, I did not want to upset him, he could kill me fast." Castiel looked down at the floor as he responded. "What are we going to do?"

"Cure him...Its the only option." Sam stared at Castiel, looking to see if the angel agreed or not. Castiel nodded and looked back at him. " Its going to be hard to do."

"Yeah... I'll get right on it."

Little did they know that right outside the door was the very thing they were talking about. Dean listened through the door and felt anger wash over him quickly. He did not want to be healed, he WAS fine. And Castiel was pretending? Dean hid when the door flung open and the angel left, walking down the stairs. Dean slowly snuck into his brothers room and closed the door behind him. Sam looked up and jumped, obviously startled by his brother suddenly being there.

"H-hi Dean."

"Sam." The demon growled, with the first blade in his fist. Sam looked at the weapon and swallowed.

"Uh, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes." Dean's eyes went black and he smiled, taking slow steps over to Sam. "But you won't be."

"Dean look I know you said you are sorry but you aren't you-" Sam barely got his last words out before Dean threw his fist at him, hitting him hard in the chin.

"Listen you FUCK. I am DEAN. I am OK. You obey me remember?!" Sam stood up to defend himself.

"Dean, NO! We are brothers thats not how it-" Another punch and Sam was down on the floor, trying to crawl away. Dean grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw rapid punches at him.

"I'm going to tear you to pieces..." He whispered to him before he took his brothers arm and twisted it, he didn't stop twisting it until he heard the snapping of a bone and Sam crying.

"Stop!" Dean did his leg next. Snap! Another leg. Snap! He took Sam's only good arm and broke his fingers one by one, taking in Sam's screams. Castiel knocked at the door.

"Sam?! Are you okay?!" Dean finished his work early by shoving his hand down Sam's throat and scratching him hard on the inside, clawing like a cat. He then disappeared, right as the angel barged in.

The damage was more then any angel could fix.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam Winchester woke up in the hospital, his vision fuzzy and his whole body ached. Castiel was sitting in a chair right next to him, and when he turned he nearly jumped at the sight of the angel.

"Cas." Sam said in a soft raspy voice, his throat hurt. He looked down and found most of him limbs in casts.

"Sam. Your legs are broken, your right arm is broken and all the fingers on your left arm are broken, along with cuts in your throat." Castiel said with a sad look on his face. "What do you remember?"

"Uh...gosh uh not much, a demon attacking me..." Sam groaned as he tried to sit up. His head burned and he couldn't think straight. "I'll try to figure it out."

"You rest, i'm going to go looking for Dean." Castiel got up and flashed Sam a sad smile.

"Dean?"

"He isn't at the bunker." Castiel shrugged and then disappeared.

* * *

Dean Winchester had washed himself off in some stranger's backyard with a hose. There was so much blood on him, both physically and mentally. He felt bad, but not bad. He pushed those thoughts away for what would be the last time. His last bit of humanity left him then and there, in that family friendly neighborhood.

The demon sat at a local cafe drinking a soda while watching the citizens walk by through the window. A waitress brought over his order of a big burger with fries. Dean looked at him and nodded with a quick "Thanks" As soon as he was going to take a bite into it he heard a flutter of wings. He looked up and saw the man in the trench-coat.

"What is it Cas?" Dean put his burger down onto his plate.

"Sam is hurt..." Castiel looked suspisiously at the demon.

"I know, I panicked and left. Is he going to be ok?"

"You never leave Sam."

"What are you saying?"

"That you did that to him." There was a pause and Dean stared Castiel in the eyes.

"You want the truth?"

"Yes."

"I haven't been the same Cas. Whenever you are around I get all...sick ya know?"

"Sick?" Castiel's eyes went from scary to curious.

"Like love...Cas I have a thing for you, you baby."

"Oh." Castiel's eyes widened a bit and he looked down then back up at Dean. "Thank you."

"Why don't we head to the nearest motel, try some things out?" Dean winked at him. The angel's face went red and he struggled to speak.

"O-oh okay."

* * *

Sam didn't hear a word from his brother or the angel for weeks. When he actually started feeling better he started calling them, leaving them messages constantly. He wished that he could go out and look for them, because maybe they were in trouble. He gave up on them picking up their phones and decided to call his next best choice. He listened to the phone ringing and smiled when someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Garth?"

"Hey Sam! Whats up?"

"Uh, a lot, can you come to where I am any time soon?"

"Yeah I'm free."

"Great thanks."

It was within a day when Garth arrived. As soon as he walked into the room Sam's attitude changed. Garth looked around and whistled.

"You look terrible!"

"Yeah, I know. Listen, Cas and Dean are missing."

"Oh no problem! I'll go find them!"

"No, listen. Dean is a demon, and Cas got his grace back. Dean is the one who did this to me."

"Really?"

"Yes, now go! Find them before Castiel gets hurt, please..."

"Yes sir!" Garth marched away after saluting Sam. The Winchester sighed and prayed to God that everything would be fine.

* * *

Garth interviewed all the local bar's and motel owners. Only when he asked the last motel worker did he get word about a man in a trench-coat and a man with bowed legs and a deep voice. Garth finished interviewing the worker at the counter of the motel and wrote some notes down. Once the conversation was finished he went back to the hospital where Sam was and reported into him.

"He was just at a motel, I missed him, but the motel owner said both of them left together and neither looked hurt."

"Great. Can you track them?"

"I'll do the best I can." Garth nodded and went back to trying to find the pair of supernatural beings. Garth never bothered asking for the details on how Dean became a demon, or how Castiel got his grace back, he was just happy to be working with a Winchester. They were the only other people who really understood how Bobby was like a father figure.

It was around 9 pm when Sam got a call from Garth that he had nothing. Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes then told Garth that he'll find someone to help with it. Sam only had one other trustworthy person to call, and he did so as soon as he got off the phone with the hunter. He called Jody, and explained the situation in detail because he knew that unless she had the details she wouldn't come to the hospital. The next morning she arrived and met up with Garth and they set off.

Garth and Jody were walking around around midnight in the downtown area. It was cold, so cold that they could see their breathe. Garth yawned and put his hands in his pockets while Jody kicked rocks as they walked by. Garth opened his mouth to speak when all the sudden he heard a loud clanging coming from nearby. They sprinted to where the sound came from and stopped at an empty garage. Jody shushed Garth and they peeked into the garage.

It was poorly let and it was dark outside yet they were able to see clearly. There was Dean Winchester, stabbing multiple people with the first blade. No smoke or light came out of the people, and in the corner Castiel watching. Dean was smiling. Jody gasped but they didn't notice. The two escaped the scene and hopped into their car, driving back to the hospital. When they bursted through the hospital doors Sam was awake and Jody said the truth no one wanted to hear.

"We need to kill him, Sam."


	4. Chapter 4

No one disagreed with it, no one argued. Sam just nodded with a sad look on his face.

"I think thats all we can do..." Sam sighed. "You guys get all we need and meet me here. I can go in a wheelchair."

"But Sam you can't..." Jody held Sam's hand.

"I need to." Garth and Jody looked at each other before leaving for the bunker to gather supplies.

* * *

Dean sat on the edge of the motel bed he and Castiel had been using and watched the small T.V. with content. The angel was taking a shower, feeling gross after two days of murder without a shower. Dean was watching a spanish soap opera, he may not have understood all of their words but it was funny to him. He really liked the women in the show too, and would happily share a bed with them. Castiel walked out of the bathroom with only his dress shirt and pants on. He picked up his tie that was on the floor and started tying it around his neck.

"Cas." Dean said without moving even his eyes.

"Yes?"

"If Sam or any hunter tries to kill me...what would you do?" Dean glanced at Castiel.

"Stop them." Dean nodded at this, pleased with his response. Dean was sure that Sam was going to try to get him, or some hunter would hear about it. That is the reason why he had Castiel around.

Two hours later the angel and demon were back in their garage and were prepping for the next batch of people Dean hated from just seeing a taste of their lives. Dean was cleaning his precious first blade and Castiel was sweeping floor for no reason but boredom. Jody was hiding behind a big box in the garage while Garth and Sam were outside waiting for the signal. Dean paced around the room and looked at the box where the police officer was.

"You know I can tell you are there right Officer?" Dean chuckled and Jody stood up with a gun in her hands pointing directly at Dean. The demon scoffed. "Oh you can't do damage with that! Didn't I teach you something about hunting?" Jody was shaking a little. Garth and Sam walked into the garage and Castiel looked at them with concerned eyes. Dean turned his head and looked at them. Garth was pushing Sam in a wheelchair.

"Sam." Dean growled, his voice low. He blinked and his eyes went black. "You shouldn't have come here Sam."

"No...I have to end this." Sam's nostril's flared and Garth was taken back by Dean's black eyes. Dean turned back to Jody who still had her gun at the ready. "I thought we were friends."

"Don't play victim." The police woman responded with a scared tone.

"I'm not. I'm saying that we were friends." Dean shrugged. Garth pulled a knife out and gave Jody a nod. Jody fired at Dean and Garth charged. The demon backed away and the angel stepped in between them, stopping them from continuing their attack.

"Don't do this. Do not try to hurt Dean," The angel commanded. Garth paused but Jody kept trying to shoot.

"Castiel! Look at what he did to Sam!" Garth shouted at him. "Look!"

"Dean DID NOT DO THAT!" Castiel raised his voice and a knife dropped from the sleeve of his trench-coat. "I'm warning you, back off or else."

"Castiel please!" Garth shouted.

"Cas!" Sam shouted with a desperate look on his face. They tried to move through him one last time, and Castiel quickly sent his weapon through their chests. They fell down onto the cold floor, lifeless and Castiel showed a bit of sorrow. He stepped over their bodies and went over to the human Winchester.

"Cas, why are you doing this?" Sam asked, reaching out to him.

"Dean and I...are complicated." Castiel looked at the floor. "We may be dating."

"Wow." Sam scoffed and looked Castiel in the eyes. "You are really protective you know that?"

"Cas, kill him." Dean ordered from the corner of the garage.

"But Dean-"

"Or else I will."

Castiel looked Sam in the eyes and sighed, raising his blade into the air. He closed his eyes and stabbed him right in the heart. He whispered "I'm sorry Sam" and dropped blade. The angel turned and looked Dean in the eyes.

"Dean this isn't right, we can't keep killing these people."

"You are right, WE can't. You are no longer of use to me."

"Are we breaking up?"

"No you baby I used you." Dean grabbed Castiel by his neck and pushed him against the wall. "You are so stupid, you did my dirty work." He growled into the angel's ear. Dean picked the angel up and threw him violently at the floor. The demon walked over to him and stomped down on Castiel's head.

"Dean please..." The angel was bleeding and tears were visible.

"Nah. Don't think so." Dean cut open Castiel's back with the angel's own knife. He enjoyed the screams of agony that were released from the action. Dean made a cross on the angel's back and tossed Castiel's blade onto the other side of the garage. "Now you listen here you bitch. Never be a bitch to someone else. They'll make you do terrible things and mess with you, they'll wipe away your emotion."

Castiel nodded and cried, and Dean put the angel out of his misery.

Dean Winchester backed away slowly from the mess he had made. Somewhere deep down inside of himself, he felt sad for the loss of his friends. But that emotion was wiped away quickly, and was replaced with joy for the mess he made, the fun of the game, and how he got away with all of it. He turned around and saw Crowley standing behind him. He followed Crowley from day one, after all he was his king, and what would a knight be if he wasn't loyal? He also had fun because of Crowley, no emotions no misery. It paid to be someone's bitch.

"You have fun, squirrel?"


End file.
